Rainbow Core
by OneShaman1
Summary: Clarissa get used to befriend with Astro even when she was before a friend of Toby! But can friendship of old days hold two together even in such bad days?
1. Come on, Toby!

"Princess." Said one of my Nanny-bots. I don't looked up from my favourite book. In the last time I ignored the robots. I just do it because the last time one special robot had attacked me. It was a prototype of the peacekeeper. He had a constructional defect and attacked everyone who he had see. Now the real peacekeeper was always with our Minister Stone. I don't liked Stone. He was a kind of creepy.

Before the Prototype could kill me Dr. Tenma had appeard and rip off the fuse-box on the back of the prototype. For this father made him the head of the Ministry of Science.

Today father had a meeting with Dr. Tenma. He wanted him to build special weapons. They should protect Metro City from Attacks of the Aliens.

"Princess!" Shouted the Nanny-bot now. I closed my book with a loud noise and looked angrily at the Nanny-bot.

"What is it?" I asked not very friendly.

"Wouldn't you go outside for some time? I'd like to clean up here."

I sigh and stood up. I don't like it when my Nanny-bots clean up my room. I liked it when it looked here like a catastrophe had happened here.

I went out of my messy room and the long hall down to our big garden. Our garden was the only place in Metro City with so much green. The gras was green, the leaves on the trees were green and the bushes were green. There were also colored flowers and a little river through the garden. The river flow down from the cliff on the Earth into a lake.

Around the garden was a fence. The fence was built because some years before kids had played football here. Now there was a piece of grass behind the fence and there the kids are playing football now.

But there was just a boy on the piece of grass with a football. He had black hair with spikes and brown eyes.

He looked sadly, but this was a normal boy. I sat down by the river and opened my book on the place where the Nanny-bot had interrupted me.

But I couldn't concentrate myself on the story and looked over and over again to the boy.

When I looked the eight time up to him he kicked the football up into the air and the ball flew over the fence and to me. I avoid the ball and it flew into the river. The water split on me and I get wet.

"Hey! Watch out!" I shouted and looked angrily at the boy. He looked around to me.

"Sorry." He said.

I sigh and lean over to grab the ball before it could flow down on the Earth. When I turned around the boy had climbed over the fence and went over to me.

I gave him the ball.

"Why are you alone? Haven't you friends?" I asked. The boy grabbed the ball and looked down on his feet.

"Not really. My father had a meeting with the King." He answered. I wince.

"Are you... Dr. Tenma's son?" I asked. The boy looked up to me and nod.

"Yes. I'm Toby. And you?"

Toby may be one year younger than me... or he was in my age but just too small. I was twelve now.

"Clarissa... but that's not really my name." I answered and looked at the cover of my book. Toby looked amazed at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The real princess had died some days after her birth. But then he found me and thought I'm the princess because of I'm looling like her. The Nanny-bots told me this." I answered and smiled. This was the truth. The real princess Clarissa had died and in the night after this the king found me in this garden here. Nobody knew where I came from but because I looked like the princess he kept me. When I was ten the Nanny-bots told me that I wasn't the princess.

"That's crazy." Answered Toby. I smiled.

"You're right. That's crazy." Then I saw that Toby looked over to the building. "Hey, do you want to go in and look what you father's doing?"

"Yes! I just stayed outside because he said I shouldn't go in with him." Said Toby.

"He's worried about you. Like every father is." I said and walked towards the building. Toby followed me.

Father and Dr. Tenma were in the laboratory around a table. With them were solidiers.

We stood on a brigde made of steel. The bridge was high up by the wall. From there you can look down and see the big laboratory.

"I think this would be good for this special city, Dr. Tenma. But where should we built them?" Asked father. I called him father because he had acted like my real father. I could do him the honor. He had deserved it.

"I thought over to place them on the highest buildings here in Metro City. When Aliens attack us then the lasers could reach them. And when there's an attack from the streets the guns could reach them, too." Answered Dr. Tenma. He stroke with his forefinger over the plan on the display.

"That's a really good idea, Dr. Tenma. I..."

But father was interrupted by Stone. He appeard and went into the laboratory with his solidiers and the peacekeeper.

"Good day, supremeness." Said Stone and take a bow in front of father.

Father was some years before the president. He was nine times in a row the President of Metro City and when he'll be chosen one more time he'll became the king. His adversary was Stone.

Father was chosen one more time and became the king. Stone had just became the Minister.

How he was angry and mostly ignored what father said.

"Stone, what do you want here?" Asked father.

"I wanted just say that we'll sample the peacekeeper with the cores." He said. Father turn his head around to him.

"We'll begin with this in a moment, Stone. First I need to talk to Dr. Tenma." He said and went off with Toby's father.

"The cores? What were these?" Asked Toby. He had been quiet while his father were in the room. Now he looked interested at the peacekeeper.

"There were the blue and the red core. The blue one is filled with good energy, the red one with bad. They were two energy spheres mined from a comet which produce energy which can power robots via positive and negative energy, respectively. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. I get my intellect from my father. I have get hundret points in a sudden test about Metro City in school." Answered Toby.

"Blowhard!" I said and tousled Toby's hair.

"Hey!" He shouted and stroke over his hair. I chuckled.

"You boys. You hate it when girls are tousling your hair."

Toby wanted to say something but father and Dr. Tenma returned and we looked down again. Dr. Elefun, a colleague of Dr. Tenma, followed them. He had two cylinders in his hands. They were made of glass. In one of the cylinder was the red core and in the other was the blue core.

I was fascinated. They looked very interesting.

"So." Said Dr. Elefun and put the two cylinders with the cores on the table. He pushed buttons on the cylinders and they opened. The cores still flew over the opened cylinders.

Dr. Elefun, father, Dr. Tenma, Stone and the solidiers went some steps back, behind the white line through the whole room. Over the line in the ceiling was bulletproof glass which came down when a roboter get out of control.

"I like the red core." Said Stone.

"Watch out. We don't know what the peacekeeper would do when he'll insert the red core." Said Dr. Tenma. But Stone ignored him and went over to the red core.

"Wait!" Shouted Dr. Elefun but Stone placed the red core into the peacekeeper's 'heart' in his chest.

"Red core accept." Said the Peacekeeper with a mechanical voice. He raise up his arm and it changed into a laser gun.

"Everyone behind the white line!" Shouted father and he pushed a red button. The bulletproof glass begun to came down.

"No!" I shouted and begun to run. I run around the brigde to get to the other side of the room, behind the white line. Toby followed me.

"What's happening?" He shouted in panic.

"We have to get behind the white line!" I shouted back with tears in my eyes. When we won't reach the white line, we'll die!

"Activate the weapon drones!" Shouted father while the bulletproof glass reached the floor. And I crashed into it.

"No!" I shouted and pant. I lay my fist on the bulletproof glass and looked to Toby. "We're too late. We have to return the way we came. Or the robot will kill us!"

Toby looked horror-stricken at me and then at the robot.

"Quick!" I shouted and pushed him the way back.

Suddenly one of the drones attached itself to the chest of the Peacekeeper and started to fire on the other drones. I looked amazed and puzzled at it. How is the robot using the drone on the other drones?

Father looked horror-stricken at the peacekeeper.

"How is the peacekeeper using that drone against the other ones?" He asked.

"It's called adaptive technology: It can absorb and control the things he absorb." Explained Dr. Tenma.

Not good. We have to run quicklier but the room was too long and some of the drones flew in our way.

"Well." Said Stone. "I may have flunked out of college, but I was right about the red core! You scientists think you're the only ones with the brains!"

I don't understand this. I don't understand what Stone was saying. I concentrated myself on pushing Toby and avoid the drones and listening to this what they said.

An apparent stray shot from the Peacekeeper crashed into the wall behind the father, scaring General Heckler, Stone's aide. The Peacekeeper then turned and looked at the assembled people.

And up to us.

The peacekeeper raised up his arm with the laser gun and pointed at us.

"Getting purchase order: kill Romi." Said the peacekeeper. I wince and when the laser smashed out of the arm and I avoid it.

"Clarissa!" Shouted father. I looked around to him with tears in my eyes.

What was the order of the peacekeeper?

_Kill Romi._

Romi... was this my real name, Romi?

"Toby!" Shouted Dr. Tenma. Toby begun run by himself.

"Dad!"

"Toby, run!" I shouted but then a laser destroyed the steel bridge and we fell down on the ground.

Somehow I managed to land on my feet without any wound. But Toby land on his back.

I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him up on his feet.

"Everything all right?" I asked. Toby nod.

"Yes. It hurts just a little." He answered.

"Clarissa! Exit the room right now!" Shouted father but I couldn't listen to him. The peacekeeper get closer and he was really big.

"Purchase order: getting ready to kill the object." Said the peacekeeper. I couldn't move, even when Toby tried to drag me away. He pointed with his lasergun-arm at me and fire. I quickly close my eyes but the attack didin't reach me. I opened one eye and looked at the peacekeeper. The attack had been repelled by a rainbow colored barrier around me and Toby. The peacekeeper get his own attack back and flew trough the room. The barrier disappeard.

I take the chance and begun to run. Toby followed me but not really quick.

The peacekeeper begun to load something up. It looked like he want to attack with a bomb made of energy.

"Come on, Toby! Quickler!" I shouted but it was too late. When I reached the floor the attack go off and for some time the room was like I'm looking straight into the sun.

"Ghh!" I hold my arm in front of my eyes. "Toby!"

The attack disappeard and with the attack Toby. I went some steps into the room and fell then on my knees.

Toby had disappeard. The peacekeeper had did something that let him disappear. I just saw that the peacekeeper made a hole in the bulletproof glass and wanted to attack the group with it, but Dr. Elefun put the blue core in his chest. The peacekeeper give a loud screech and explode. A part of him smashed against my forehead and I saw now just the darkness.

**Hey, Astro boys!**

**I watched in german TV the movie from 2009 and my brain created Clarissa/Romi (?). I have no plan what hair color or eye color she should have. I just saw a beautiful twelve years old girl with two long streaks of hair next to her face and the rest of her hair was short. **

**Have fun, sorry for grammatical faults and please comment!**


	2. Robot

**Chapter 2**

**Surface**

The first thing I heard was my father's voice. Or not really my father.

But the name Romi still was in my head.

Was this my real name?

I hoped it because it was beautiful. Better than Clarissa.

"When she'll wake up again?" Asked father. Or should I call him by his given name, Eduard?

I'll call him by his given name. But just in silence, he shouldn't know that I know that I'm not the real princess.

"Don't worry, sir. She'll wake up again soon. She need to rest after this attack." Answered the voice of Dr. Elefun.

It came from farer away. It seemed to be next to the weird whir.

"Dr. Elefun, look at him! He exactly look like Toby!" Shouted Dr. Tenma's voice.

What did he mean with 'he exactly looks like Toby'?

I opened my eyes just a little bit and saw that fath... I mean Eduard looked around to Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun. They stood by the table where the cores had been but now lays Toby on the table. Or something which _looked _like Toby. I felt that sadness begun to fill me up. I begun to like Toby and now I'm sad because he had disappeard and now there maybe was a robot which looked like him. Dr. Elefun opened a little suitcase he had with him and said: "I'm doing this because of a mourning father."

Dr. Tenma grabbed this thing in the suitcase. It was the blue core.

"Will this function?" Asked Eduard. He sat with his back to me now, he watched the scene.

"Of course! He's the best robot which had been ever created. I gave him the best weapons. I won't lost him again. And I have insert the DNA of Toby, the emotions he ever had and his memory." Explained Dr. Tenma and looked mesmerized at the blue core.

I sat up and no one noticed this.

Okay, Dr. Tenma had get mad now. But somehow I understand this. He had lost Toby and won't realize it.

Dr. Tenma lay his hand on the robot's chest and the place opened. Dr. Tenma put the core into the place and closed it. Cables from above suck into the body of the robot and I saw that he twitch and flashs were next to him. Then the robot relax and opened his eyes.

I wince and hold my hand before my mouth.

"Dad?" I heard the robot with Toby's voice saying.

"Toby." Said Dr. Tenma. The robot sat up and looked around. He looked from Dr. Tenma to Dr. Elefun to Eduard and then to me. But this wasn't Toby. This was a robot. So I decided to call him 'Robot'.

"Dad." Robot collapsed into Dr. Tenma's arms. I just looked angrily at Dr. Tenma. Why did he thought a robot, a copy of his son would be like the real one. Robot would be in some weeks like every robot. And he won't grow up.

"Welcome back, son. Thank you, Elefun. I'm going to take it... _him_... home." He put Robot out at arm's length. "Quality time, bonding." He embraced Robot again and went off. "All the good things."

"Bye, Dr. Elefun, Majesty, Clarissa!" He shouted before the laboratory doors closed with a loud boom.

When Toby said the name which Eduard gave me, Eduard and Dr. Elefun looked around to me.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" He said and wanted to hug me, but I stood up. I had lay on the couch which stood on one end of the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Eduard but I ignored him. I went of the laboratory and the hall up to my room.

A Nanny-bot waited for me.

"Oh my god! You're looking worse, princess." She said and went to me, but I just screamed: "Go out of here!"

The Nanny-bot went backward out of my room.

I sigh and sat down on the arm chair.

My room was big. In the middle were tow armchairs around a couch and the coffee table. My bed stood on a sleeping loft. The big wardrobe stood next to the bathroom door and on the other side of the wardrobe was a mirror.

I looked into it.

My gold blonde hair was tousled and the two streaks next to my face hadn't the hair ties in. My usually tanned skin was pale and I had dark shadows under my light green eyes.

Plus, there was a bandage around my head.

"To_noo!" I shouted. The beauty roboter came to me. He looked around to me.

"What is it, majesty?" Asked To_noo.

"My hairm, my skin and my eyes." I just said and pointed with one forefinger at my hair and with the other forefinger on my eyes.

"You look horrible, princess. I heard what happened a week ago and that you have slept like this princess in the fairy tale 'Sleeping Beauty'." Said To_noo.

I looked shocked around to him.

"I have slept a week?" I asked. To_noo nod with his small head.

"Your father had been by your side all the time." He said and swing the hairbursh around. I sigh. I had been sleeping for a very long time.

After To_noo fixed me, my hair looked normal. The streaks had hair ties and my eyes hadn't the dark shadows. For my pale skin To_noo couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry, but when your normal skin color will return, it'll look _very_ horrible." He said. I sigh.

"Yes, thanks. You can go." I said. To_noo make a bow and went off.

I looked to the book on the coffee table. It was the book I have read before I met Toby. Now Toby was just Robot, not really the Toby I know.

I took the book and looked at the side which I have read.

But now it wasn't interesting. I lay the book back and sigh one more time.

What should I do now?

The first time I have no plan what I should do. Maybe something illegal. Something that Eduard wouldn't accept.

Like go out of the building into the centre of Metro City. But for this I have to trick the robots because they would stop me. I have tried to steal one time out of the building but they stopped me and locked me in my room in.

I opened my door room and looked around. There wasn't a robot.

Last time I wanted to go through the entrance door but this wasn't a good idea. They catched me. It's better to climb over the fence in the garden. I quickly went over to the garden and then to the fence where Toby had climbed over.

I looked some times around and begun to climb over the fence. It wasn't as easy I thought and I slipped some times out and the fence had little spikes. They bore into my skin and the wounds begun to bleed. Somehow I managed to ignore the burning and climbed an other time over the fence and this time I managed to get over it.

Now I was free. I went down the stairs which lead to the piece of gras and stood then on the footway. The cars which flew in the air drowe along the street and people went around the walkway. Some of them throw a view on me, but no one spoke to me.

This was very good. Then they wouldn't regonize me.

I walked down the street and reached the end of the street. From here there was just a street which went along to the other part of the town, where all the humans are living. And there was also Dr. Tenma's house.

I remembered that he said to me something like: "If your father will let you, you can visit us.". But he said this one day after he saved me from the prototype of the peacekeeper.

Now I don't know if he thinks the same way now. I think he want to be alone with his android son. He said that he doesn't want to lose him one more time.

I stood on the roadside and thought over it for some time. But this 'boy' who lived with Dr. Tenma as his son now wasn't Toby. Should I then visit them?

I was torn between this situation now.

But then I decided: I liked Toby and Dr. Tenma. And the android looked like Toby so I should better knowlegde it, that he's in this way Toby.

And there's a memo for me: STOP IT WITH THINKING TOO MUCH!

I decided to walk to the other part of the city. When I would enter a Taxi the robots will regonize me. All robots regonize me. They had something like a wanted poster of me in their heads.

I chuckled and went on. The picture of the roboter's heads with my wanted poster pinned in their heads let me smile. I have really a weird imagination.

It get dark after some time and I was a bit frighened. A bit. Because it was dark and I was a bit frighened of the darkness.

And there were less cars on the street and the other part of the City still seemed to be far away.

My attemps to get to the other part of the City was vain.

I heard a weird voice behind me and looked around.

In the moment when I turned around I felt a pain in my chest, something wet on my hands and then I couldn't feel the ground anymore. I just felt that I was falling. I tried to see something but I coulnd't. Everything was blurry. I just saw the brigde which lead to the two parts of Metro City.

I was falling.

Then I get a black out and wanted to rest on this hard ground which seemed to be out of metal. I wanted to lay here and rest. But a loud barking interrupted me. I felt the pain in my chest, something wet on my arms and my chest and the sun on my face.

How long I have laid here?

I opened my eyes a bit and looked to the noise. There sat a Robo-dog and looked worried and sadly at me. He looked like a trash can. And this stood on his body.

I reached out my hand which had a weird red color. It looked like red colored water. I put my hand on his head.

"Hey, Trash can." I mumbled. "What are you going here?"

My hand slipped out and let a red sign from the head to the body of Trash can.

"Sorry. I have painted you..." I mumbled before the darkness overrran me for a second time.

**So, this was the second chapter. Hope you've liked it. **

**Please comment and sorry for grammatical faults (I know there were some)!**


	3. Astro Tenma

**Chapter ****3**

**Astro Tenma**

I heard loud voices first. The voice of two elder men, voices of boys and girls and Toby's voice.

Where I am?

I just remembered – and not really clearly – that I laid on a ground made of metal and a Robo-dog was with me. Trash can was his name, I think.

But now I felt that I laid on a bed with a soft cushion under my head and a blanket on me. The pain had vanished.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. It felt like I have weights hanging on them. There were also loud noises which sounds like TVs.

I laid here for some time and just listened what they were talking about. One of the men wanted to know Toby's name. Was it the real oby? Or just the copy of Toby, the robot.

"I'm Astro." Answered Toby's voice.

Yeah, it was the copy of Toby. The real Toby would tell them his real name and not this weird name. But this name wasn't bad. It's modern and a little space-aged.

"When does she awake?" I heard the voice of a little girl next to me saying.

"Widget, let her in peace. She need to rest. You've saw her wound." Said the other man. The girl next to me, Widget, sigh loudly.

"Come on, wake up. I want to know who you are." She mumbled then to me.

Yes, this I would know, too.

But the name the robots used, Romi... I liked it. And when Toby's copy could give himself a new name then I could do it, too.

Romi is great, I'll use it.

"Come on,..." Begun Widget but I managed to raise up my hand and put my forefingers on my lips.

"Please... let me rest for some time. I still don't feel good enough." Then I laid my arm back. Widget get breathe when I opened my eyes just a little to look at her. Brown hair, brown eyes, about seven or eight years.

"Wow..." She mumbled. "You're really pretty."

I smiled.

"Thank you." I answered and then noticed that I have rest enough and sat up. In this moment I felt the pain in my chest and made a grimace.

"Does it hurts?" Asked Widget.

"Yeah. Even when I have no plan what had happened to me." I said and looked up. By a table sat some kids, under them Toby's copy Astro and two elder men. One looked like a human doctor and the other looked very usual.

"What's your name?" Asked Widget.

"Romi." I answered. Widget smiled brightly.

"I'm Widget. Come over to us." She said. I smiled and stood up just to regonize that the pain was worser than I thought. But I ignored it and followed Widget to the others.

I sat down next to Widget and looked around.

Next to Widget sat her ninty seconds elder brother Sludge. Next to me sat Cora and next to her sat Zane.

The girl who sat close to the TVs was Grace. The bigger of the two men was called Hamegg and the other Gronkh. Gronkh was a doctor, he had treated the wound I had on my chest.

I looked down at the many pizza cartons. The pizza didin't look bad and I was hungry.

"Take one piece." Said Hamegg. His eyes looked interested at me. I have a weird feeling about Hamegg. He seemed not be be as nice as I thought.

But I took one pizza with salamis on it.

"Hey, how did you get such a worse injury?" Asked Zane. I shrug with my shoulders.

"I don't know. Someone...or something... had overrun me." I answered and bite on the piece of pizza.

"Great. Another one with a mystery." The big one next to Astro mumbled. Then he scream.

"What is it?" Asked Zane.

"Something had kicked me." Answered the big kid and rub his leg. Astro looked down on his food. But I knew that he had kicked the big kid. I smiled.

That was nice from him.

"Cora, would you go tomorrow and search for some robot pieces outside in the forest?" Asked Hamegg.

"Course." Said Cora while she was eating.

"For what?" I asked. The others looked amazed at me.

"You don't know it? They are a tradition here." Said Grace.

"I'm from Metro City. I don't know it." I answered and looked down on the table.

"Oh gosh." I heard Cora saying.

"That's not bad. You can ask every question you have." Said Hamegg.

I nod and smiled. Ok, somehow Hamegg was nice.

"'Hamegg's robot games' is something like a tradition here. There's one robot fighting against one other." Explained Zane.

I nod again. I understood this. But why are they doing this? Just because of tradition?

"Okay. It already had get dark, guys. Let's go to bed." Said Hamegg and stood up.

Some time later we all were in our beds. The beds were in the hall before the big living room. I get the bed where I have laid all the time when I was unconscious.

I lay in the bed and waited until everyone had sleep. But Hamegg went to Astro and talked to him. I barely could hear what they were talking about.

Hamegg had stopped by his bed as he did the final check on all his charges.

"Feeling homesick for Metro City, Astro?" He asked. He talked very quietly and I concentrated a much to hear what he or Astro were talking about.

"No." Answered Astro.

"Me neither. I was the head of Advanced Robotics at the Ministry of Science, right up there with Tenma and the other dumbasses."

"What happened?" Asked Astro. He seemed to be interested in Hamegg because he had worked with his dad. But when Astro likes Dr. Tenma so much, then why is he here on the Earth?

Hamegg sigh loudly. "What always happens to genius. They had been intimidated by my talent, my great ideas, so they threw we away like the robots."

"I'm sorry." Said Astro. Even I was sorry for Hamegg. Even when I don't really liked him. Something weird is about this guy.

"It's not your problem." Answered Hamegg. "You know, I've got a hunch about you, Astro. There's always room for a kid like you in this family. Even when you're as mysterious as Romi. I have really no plan who the girl really is." I heard steps coming towards me and closed quickly my eyes (I laid here with opened eyes. When I would close them. I'll fall asleep). Hamegg took the blanket and tucked me in.

"Now how about getting some sleep?" He asked while he walked away. I opened my eyes again. I heard the noise of a blanket and then Hamegg's steps when he was walking away.

"Goodnight...son."

The door shut and I heard that Astro was turning around.

I sat up and put the blanket aside. Everything was dark and my heart begun to beat quicklier. The last time when I was on the way in the night I get attacked by something or someone.

But this time I saw everything normal. I could saw everything clearly. It was like I'm going here in the morning around.

I couldn't stay here for long. I wanted to get out and take some fresh air.

Later I sat in a broken-down car which had been thrown from Metro City. I looked up into the sky to the flowing Metro City. It doesn't looked very big from here. It looked small.

I asked myself what Eduard was thinking now. I bet that he had already noticed that I have disappeard and send Stone to search me. If Stone would do it.

But I don't want to go back to Metro City. I want to stay here. I like it here.

Trash can appeard next to the car with a big wrench in his mouth. I lean to him – ignored the pain in my chest – and grabbed the wrench.

"Hey, you want to play?" I asked and swing the wrench around. It was surprisingly light.

Trash can barked and it looked like he was smiling at me. I raised up my arm and throw the wrench away into the mountains of robots. Too far away, maybe for a robot, too.

"Oops. Sorry, Trash can." I said and smiled. But Trash can pounced to the mountains of robots.

I looked down on me. I still have my dress from home on. But it was ripped on some places. Under the top I saw that my chest was bandaged and was red on some places.

"Hey." I heard suddenly a voice from behind. I wince hardly and hit my head on the driving mirror. I looked around.

Astro stood behind the car. I put my head out of the broken window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Astro went around the car and sat down on the co-driver's seat.

"I saw you stealing away." Answered Astro.

"Tell me, how did you get here?" I asked. He looked over to me.

"Dad had told Dr. Elefun to deactive me. But Dr. Elefun just send me away. Then some of the planes of the air force had tried to kill me. I get hurt and fell down from Metro City and land here. Trash can had found me." He said. I looked at the steering wheel of the car. Why had Dr. Tenma said something like this? After he was so happy to have a copy of Toby?

"But what's with you? Was this all truth what you told us?"

I nod.

"Yes. I was on the bridge from the industrial City part to the Living City part when I heard a weird noise behind me. I turned around and then I just felt pain in my chest and that I was falling. Trash can had found me, too." I told him.

"Maybe he had a radar in his head." Said Astro. I smiled.

And then, speak of the devil, Trash can came back with the big wrench. He hackle and collapsed then on the side.

Astro and I chuckled.

"So you decided for the name Romi?" Asked Astro then. "I remember that you told Toby that 'Clarissa' wasn't your name."

"Yes. I decided for Romi. Like you decided for 'Astro'." I answered "How do you feel about Hamegg?" I asked and looked over to him. Astro thought over my question.

"He's something like a dad for me." Answered Astro. "And you?"

"I don't know what I should think about him. He seem to hide something." I answered and sigh.

"Do not we all have something to hide?" Asked Astro.

Yes. Like he. He's hiding that he's a robot. But I knew this already.

But...

"You're right."

The next morning after the 'breakfast' we were on the way to get some pieces from robots.

Now Trash can is rolling around Astro and barking at him. Widget and Sluge were running first, argueing about something. Cora and Zane were right behind them. I walked with Astro and as the last the path down.

"Psst! I'll tell them later." He said pushed Trash can away. He looked over to me but I just looked at the broken robot which lay on the roadside. Cora stopped and looked exactly at the robot. In the time Trash can wrote 'ASTRO IS A ROBOT' in the path. Astro rode this and looked shocked to Zane. Zane looked at the letters an then he give a shrug with his shoulders.

"Almost makes me wish I could read." Said Zane and he went to join Cora.

Astro then looked to me, but I just rolled with my eyes.

"I already knew this." I just said. Astro muttered relieved to Trash can, "Nice try, you rusty bucket."

Trash can yowl in frustration. I bite on my bottom lip. I won't laugh. Not here.

Astro wiped out the message with his foot

When the others begun to went on, Astro turned around to something blinking in the sun. I went with him to see what this was.

It was a huge derelict robot down in a small valley off to one side. By the corrosion on it, it had been there a very long time.

"Cora! I think I found something!" Astro shouted as he ran down the hill towards it.

"It's useless." Shouted Cora. "It laid here for about hundret years!"

But Astro went around the robot. I ran down the cliff, too and then the robot around. Astro had went into the control station of the robot. I followed him inside.

" Z.O.G., Serial number MC 02 2008, Model number NJ1 X4CZ 27." Astro rode from a small plate next to the control panel. He raised his head when I stepped next to him. When he saw me he was scared.

"Have you follow me?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "I have beamed myself here."

Astro smiled and looked around.

"I know you were not dead, Zog. You're just pretending."

Astro's brown eyes begun to glint white-blue. It was like a scan. He scanned the circuitry with his vision until he stopped.

Unzipping his jacket, he opened a small door in the control panel and said, "Time to wake up."

I was really fascinated. I even haven't know that Astro could do something like this.

Blue energy flowed into the panel, but nothing happened.

"It doesn't function." I muttered, but Astro just said, "Let me help you."

More energy flowed into Zog and the machinery shuttered. Astro shouted, "Come on!" There was a whirr and a roar and Zog was alive again. Astro turned around to me and smiled.

"How was that?" He asked. I tousled his hair.

"Not bad, blowhard!"

**3rd chapter finally ready. **

**Please comment and sorry for any grammatical fault.**


	4. Hamegg's robot games

**Chapter ****4**

**Hamegg's robot games **

Hamegg looked with big eyes at Zog when we returned. Zog had stepped on Hamegg's robot but when Astro said sorry, Hamegg just said:

"I don't care now. After you have brought me this fantastic thing!" He shouted happily. "But how did you get it running?"

"Astro had did this." Answered Cora. "Which I'm still having trouble believing."

Astro and I have climbed out of Zog after he had begun to move. I told them that Astro had got it running because they thought I was it.

"But it's been dead for at least a century!" Hamegg said, then leaned close to Astro and asked confidentially, "How did you do it. Please, tell me. How did you do it?"

"I-I just kicked it. You know, like a vending machine." Astro swung his leg. "Give me back my money! It was nothing." He waved with his head and looked over to me. I just roll with my eyes.

We would fail as an actor.

"You hear that, kids? A genius, with modesty," Hamegg said. "I didn't think it occurred in nature!" He embraced Astro. "You're almost too good to be true, kid." Holding him at arms length, he went on, "Keep this up and I may just have to adopt you."

Quickly fetching a metering device from a toolbox, Hamegg held it close to Zog as it took a reading. "Holy cow!" he exclaimed when he saw the result. "This thing's got enough juice to run a city!" As he spoke, his arm holding the device swept by Astro and twittered vigorously.

Hamegg looked surprised at the metering device and swung it aroudn to him. When it pointed at me – for one little second – it sounds like it would explode right now.

"What was that?" I asked startled.

Hamegg snapped the device shut.

"Oh nothing, kid." He said. "Just another machine with a mind of its own."

I don't understood it. I understood why the device had twittered vigorously. Because of the blue core. But why had it twittered when it pointed – even just for a moment – on me like it would explode?

We begun to clean Zog. We washed him from the bottom to the top.

I slipped out on the shampoo we used to wash his head and nearly fell down, but Astro catched me and flow with me on the ground.

"Wow." I said. "You can fly. You haven't told me this."

"I haven't the chance to tell it you." He answered.

Later we painted Zog. Sludge draw skulls and thing which boys were drawing. Widget drawed unicorns and rainbows with a funny sun.

I drawed weird things on Zog's chest and stomach. I sat on Zog's hand and he hold me in this way I wanted.

When I was ready with drawing on Zog's chest and stomach we looked from the bottom up to him.

The next day I gazed down on the unorganized parade of people from his perch beside Zog's head. They were all heading to the stadium for the robot games.

Hamegg zipped about ahead of Zog in a personal hover car proclaiming, "My fellow surface-dwellers!" A hidden amplifier projected his voice for all to hear. "Today's the day you've all been waiting for! Give him a hand, folks: the kid in the red boots! He's the one who got this killing machine up and running."

Zane and the twins were sitting on the big robot's cement mixer, while Cora rode in Zog's hand. "You are the golden child," she said to Astro. "Hamegg really likes you."

I fought against a "Grmph." I kneel on Zog's shoulders and my arms were fold on his small head.

"I like him too. What's he mean by 'killing machine'?" Asked Astro. I fought again against a "Grmph." Haven't they explained what the robot games were. And why they were searching for robot pieces?

"Well, the robots fight until one of them is destroyed." Answered Cora and looked up.

"What?" Asked Astro horror-stricken.

"Don't worry; Zog is going to crush them all."

"That's what happens in the robot games?"

"Well, what did you expect? Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked him then. Astro leaned against Zog's head. Maybe he thought that they had already found out his secret and wanted to use him in the robot games.

Maybe...

We dismounted when we got to the stadium, and Zog led us into the stables under the bleachers, where all the competing robots had their stalls.

"I thought it was a show, not a slaughter," Said Astro to Hamegg.

"They're just robots, son." Answered Hamegg. He screw something on the device.

"I thought you liked robots?" Said Astro puzzled.

"I do," Hamegg answered as he started to walk away, Astro following directly behind him. "But at the end of the day, they're just junk waiting to happen. I know, some of those more advanced ones from Metro City are programmed to smile and laugh, just like us."

Ok, something isin't all right here. Since we get Zog Hamegg was weird to Astro. Maybe Astro and the others didin't saw it but I had the feeling in my stomach that something isin't going right here. And my injury begun to tingle.

"Really?" Said Cora.

"Oh, yeah. Unfortunately, they don't have real emotions, which is why I have no problem doing ... _this_!" He spun around unexpectedly and aimed a forked device at Astro. A crackling beam of radiation hit him and enveloped him in light.

"It worked! I don't believe it!" Exclaimed Hamegg.

"What are you going?" I asked and went over to him. I really was about to tear him apart. I have knew it.

Hamegg isin't the person who he had showed.

But he hold me the device close to my face.

"He's a robot. And you have known this already. Maybe you two were robots... because of your great energy."

I wanted to say something, but then some weird robots grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

I heard just Cora saying, "That's not true!" while they pushed me along.

Somehow I rip off the hold and the arm of the light blue robot hung on my wrist.

"Ugh." I made and give the robot his arm back. "Here... it's yours, I think."

"Thank you." Said the robot and put his arm back into the hole for it. Then he made a salut.

"Madame, you have been rescued by..." A big red robot and a fridge robot lined up next to him, saluted and said all together, "... the Robot Revolutionary Front!"

The light blue robot take a bow. "I'm Sparx, the brains."

The big red one didin't move. "I'm Robotsky, the muscle."

The fridge didin't move either. "And I'm Mike, the fridge." It seemed to wilt. "I'm... the fridge."

I raise up one eyebrow.

"Huch? Why did you save a human when you were revolutionary robots?" I asked.

"Because you were a friend of Astro. And he had been attacked by this damn Hamegg." Answered Sparx.

"You know Hamegg?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Hamegg is a con man. He always invent new rules in the game. And this could be in the middle of the game." Said Robotsky.

"Wait... where do you know Astro from?" I asked. I have was so surprised that I haven't noticed first that they know Astro from somewhere.

"We have saved them from the humans. Then we have followed him."

"You three have stalked him?" I asked.

"Yes. And you always have been with him!" Shouted Mike.

"Love!" Shouted the three. I hit them on their heads hardly.

"Shut up!"

I fold my arms and heard Hamegg saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls ..." I turned around and went put on the grandstand. I don't see Astro anywhere. I sat down on one free sit and looked at Hamegg who stood in the hover car, flying above the stadium.

"... and all you riff-raff who snuck in without buying a ticket, allow me to present ..."

A small hole opened in the ground and a small capsule went up.

"Astro boy!"

The capsule opened and Astro appeard. I growl. I really was about to jump to Hamegg and kill him but I fought the instinct back. Hamegg have put shoulder pads on Astro and placed an A in front of this shirt.

"I know, I know; you're wondering what a nice-looking kid like that is doing in a place like this. That ain't no kid, folks! That's a robot! From Metro City!"

Astro looked around the seats and when he looked directly in my eyes I looked worried and sadly back.

Hamegg swooped down near Astro. "Get this, folks! Astro personally told me he doesn't think much of our fighting robots."

I growl again and pinch my hands into the arm rest of the seat. When I wouldn't do it, I'll run as fast as I could to Hamegg and kill him, I swear.

That angered the crowd, which was exactly what it was supposed to do, and they jeered and booed at him.

I bite on my bottom lip and ignored the people who looked at me. I just looked one time at them and my view seemed so cold and angrily that they became scaried and looked away again.

"Thinks we're all a bunch of sissies," Hamegg continued. "Thinks you're all trailer-park trash!" He swooped towards one of the doors along the high walls that separated the floor from the bleachers. "This is what we've all been waiting for: a fight between the surface and Metro City. Let's get it on!"

He was close to me, very close. I just looked cold at him when Hamegg throw a view at me. Could and aggressive. He looked away again but on his lips appeard a big grin.

The door opened to reveal a large, black, ninja-style robot with spinning circular saw-blade hands.

"I'm not fighting!" Shouted Astro, but the ninja-style robot attacked him anyway so he had to back off in a hurry.

The crowd roared its approval.

_Don't freak out, Romi._ I said to myself. _Don't freak out. This could have fatal consequences._

Astro swooped behind the robot and landed on its back. "I'm not doing this!" he said and shot upward, but was stunned by an unexpected force field over the stadium. He plummeted to the ground, but recovered just in time to avoid the other robot's next move. He dodged a flurry of attacks got under the robot and lifted it up into the force field, destroying its head.

He tossed the remains onto the arena floor and descended.

Not bad. Maybe he had a chance... maybe, maybe...

"Bring out the Stinker!" Cried Hamegg. He was now very close to me, I could nearly hear that what he was mumbling, "The best will come on the end."

An adorable-looking little robot came out toward Astro and asked in a child-like voice, "Will you play with us?"

This was funny. I noticed it now. They weren't talking loud enough, but I could understand them. It was like they were stood right next to me... but they were some meters under me.

"Us?" Astro asked.

"Yes, us." It quickly split and became two deadly-looking robots. Astro backed away quickly, but one of the pair opened fire with machine guns.

Astro tore around the inside wall of the stadium.

He then shot in very close to the robot with the spiky club, spun around it to confuse it, then rapped on its head. "Hey fella," he said. The robot swung at him, but he dodged, causing the blow to fall on the machine-gun unit and immobilize it.

I was fascinated of this. Because I couldn't fight as good as Astro could... I couldn't fight. I was too weak, a human. Using robots for getting a better live...

Somehow I begun to understand how the robots are living. Always in fear. Fear for end on the surface.

Astro snatched the unit up and aimed it at the other one. The heavy gunfire destroyed it, and he flung the unit into the wall, where it exploded.

Hamegg was furious, and ordered every robot in the place out to battle Astro. They quickly surrounded him, but he knocked back all comers. Then, drawing on all of his strength, he threw himself into the battle, scattering chunks of robot all around the stadium floor.

When the last one was defeated, he rose up into the air, exhausted. An awed silence hung over the stadium for a moment, then the audience jumped up as one and cheered their lungs out.

Astro smiled and looked over to me with a victorious smile. Somehow I was proud, stood up and cheered with the others. He gave me a tentative smile.

He settled back onto the floor as the maintenance robots cleared the last pieces out of the way.

And now," Hammegg suddenly announced, swooping low. "The final challenger! A robot so fearsome, so powerful, even I'm afraid to watch." A hatch opened in the floor, and up rose Zog into the light of day. "I give you the Mighty Zog!"

The bleachers in the stadium sat back but I still stood and watched horror-stricken at Zog as he went out of the hatch.

No way.

"Oh, no," Astro said. He looked like Hamegg had hit him again with his device. I ran down to the reiling and lean over to be ready if something bad will happen.

Hamegg flew over beside Zog and said, "Let's see how Astro boy does against a robot powered with the same energy he's got."

I get angry again and felt a weird warmth in my heart. It cool me down, but I still could feel anger.

"I'm not fighting you, Zog." Astro declared, but the whole place shook as Zog lumbered toward him. "I mean it!" he cried, and ripped the A and shoulder pads off. "I won't fight!"

Zog came to a crashing halt beside him and reached toward him. Astro braced himself for the attack, but it never came: Zog gently rubbed him on the head and nudged him in a gesture of companionship. It then lowered its hand and offered it to him. He climbed on and was lifted high into the air, to the loud acclaim of the people watching.

Hamegg was not impressed. "Great! A love-in! Some big finale!" He whipped out the instrument of torture and commanded, "Fight!" He zapped Zog, then, when Astro tried to take off, hit him full force, knocking him to the ground.

Struggling to get to his feet, Astro said, "I won't fight!"

"Fight!" He zapped him again, even harder.

That's enough. Even when the weird warmth cool me down, I couldn't watch it. This was a torture for me. I jumped down into the area and run between Hamegg and Astro and Zog as I could. In this moment Hamegg zapped again and I felt that the warmth grow and fill my body. Something rainbow colored shined in front of me and the attack repelled from the rainbow colored shield back to Hamegg.

**So, there was the fourth chapter. I try it to make it more like the movie from 2009 was. **


	5. Fatherly love

**Chapter ****5**

**Fatherly love**

Everything was quiet. Hamegg lay down on the ground after the attack hit him. From him went a bad smell. He stunk like too much grilled meat. But he was still alive. He looked to me, his eyes filled with fear.

"You... What on Earth are you?" He asked when he stood up. "You weren't human! I have knew this... You weren't human and you weren't a robot. What are you?"

He pointed with the device at me, but then...

The roar of Stone's command ship filled the air, and it came in and landed on the stadium floor near Zog. Soldiers poured out and took up positions around the perimeter, guns pointed at the audience.

I looked shocked at the air ship. I couldn't believe it.

He had really follow the command which father may had give him. Everything inside of me sunk and I suddenly feel very tired. It was like I haven't sleep for a week.

I looked around to Astro. He stood up, his eyes filled with wonder. When he looked at me I raised up the eyebrows.

Stone stepped out and commanded, "Seize the rogue robot, and secure the area." He went over to me and grabbed my upper arm.

"So princess here you are. We have wondered where you have been all the time." Stone said and I could hear that everyone in the area instead of Astro hold on their breathe. I looked over to Cora and the others - they even looked with shock at me – and let me drag from Stone into the air ship.

A soldier took hold of Astro, but Zog grabbed the man and another soldier nearby, and hoisted them into the air. I saw this from here. Stone had put one arm around my shoulders and hold me tight. Maybe he was scared that I can run away. And then he would fail the command Eduard gave him.

Astro couldn't let it turn into a war. "No, Zog, stop! Put them down." He sighed and said, "It doesn't matter any more."

Zog obediently dropped the soldiers, and another soldier shoved Astro toward the waiting ship. The audience was incensed and began to throw things.

The soldier pushed him toward the ramp, then was attacked by Trashcan, who had come down out of the audience to defend Astro. It was merely kicked aside, and Astro told it, "It's okay, Trashcan."

The Robo-dog jawl and the ramp closed. Stone went over with me to the couch on the ship and let me sat down. Then he went to the operator.

Great.

Now I have to life as 'Clarissa' again. I had feel free with the name 'Romi' and without being the princess. I laid my hands into my lap and sigh. Astro sat in front of me and right and left next to him stood some solidiers. He looked from his handcuffs up to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." Whispered Astro back.

"I've got the blue core. My Peacekeeper's going to start a war with the surface. It's bound to get me re-elected." Said Stone when he walked back. He sat down on an arm chair.

Stone was looking for a fight with the surface? Is he got mad? On the surface were living humans! He can't made a war!

Just to get re-elected, he was going to put people's lives in jeopardy?

He want to get the place as the head of Metro City, even after he said that he's loyal to Eduard.

"And I'm keeping you until I'm the head of Metro City. Then your father can't do anything anymore." He said to me.

"As if it would happen." I replied. "You weak... dumbass... can't do anything! I will escape quickler than you'll think!"

Stone stood up and went over to me. He raise up his hand and for a moment I thought he would hit me and wince hardly, but Stone just had raised his hand to stroke over his hair. Or the rest of it. Then Stone turned around to Astro.

"Why the long face, robot boy?," asked Stone. He leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "We're taking you home to your dad. Care for a drink?" He held up a can labelled 'oil' and laughed.

"Very funny, Minister" said a nearby soldier as the others laughed along.

Astro hung his head wearily.

I looked sadly at him.

What should we do? What could we do?

I was brought with them to the laboratory of the building of the Ministry and Sience and saw that Astro glanced up as the saw Dr. Tenma. Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun looked from Astro over to me and then back. Next to them stood the powerless Peacekeeper. I wince when I saw him. I still was feared of the robot.

"The experiment is over," said Stone. "I want the blue core removed and transfered into the Peacekeeper right now!"

"Will you help me, Elefun?" Tenma asked.

"This is where we created him."

Stone pushed Astro forward them and then he put one arm around my shoulders. He maybe think that I'll escape.

"Well, uncreate him! Unplug him! It's a matter of national security." Said Stone and made a sign with his hand that Tenma and Elefun should begin.

Elefun stepped forward. "Let me talk to him first." Stone gave an impatient sigh, but said nothing.

This time I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I just looked down on my boots and sigh, too.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo!" said Stone. "It's a machine! Come on, let's get moving people." I bite on my lips which begun to shudder. I fold my arms and felt sadness in my heart.

I begun to understood this a bit. I have created a feeling for Astro.

Somethow Sparx, Robotsky and Mike had been right.

I have fell in love with Astro.

Elefun surged forward, only to be stopped by soldiers. "This is wrong, Tenma," he exclaimed. "You know it!"

Tenma hesitated and turned to look back. "The minister is right. It's just a machine."

Astro just looked up to Elefun and said, "Bye, Doctor Elefun."

"Load the blue core into the Peacekeeper. I've got a press conference scheduled in ten minutes." He checked his watch, which was on his free hand, indifferent to the fate of his prisoner.

Two soldiers lifted Astro onto the work table. Tenma approached, looked at Astro, and sighed.

Somehow I couldn't look at this. My eyes were filled with tears and I whiped them away.

I have never cried before. I let down my head to hide them.

This wasn't fair. Why is Dr. Tenma doing this? I thought he's loving Toby and Astro was looking like him.

Dr. Tenma laid him very gently on the table while Astro kept eye contact. Dr. Tenma hesitated, then lifted up Astro's shirt. His hand hovered over the power supply door. It opened and he reached for the blue core.

I bite more on my bottom lip and I could taste metall and salt in my mouth. It was the taste of blood.

"I'm sorry," Said Dr. Tenma.

"Don't be." Answered Astro. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Toby for you … Da..."

He don't move again and I couldn't breathe anymore. Stone should let me go!

Now I couldn't fight back the tears. They roll down my cheeks and this time I don't wipe them away.

I could feel Dr. Tenma's eyes on me before he turned around to the peacekeeper. He was about to insert the blue core into the peacekeeper, but he stopped when Dr. Elefun grabbed his arm.

"Think about this Tenma." He said and let then Dr. Tenma go. Dr. Tenma looked at the blue core, then over to Astro's lifeless body and over to me. I raised my head just a bit.

I heard Stone next to me growl.

"Quicker! I won't get younger!" He shouted. But Dr. Tenma did something which I haven't except. He turned around to us, grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Stone on the platform where the table with Astro on it was. He stroke with his card over a machine and a glass went quickly down on the Earth.

"Stop him!" Shouted Stone, but the solidiers were too slow. They crashed on the glass. I looked around to Dr. Tenma.

"But... Dr. Tenma... why have you did this?" I asked surprised.

Dr. Tenma didin't answer, he insert the blue core into the place where it belongs. The little door closed and Astro opened his eyes.

I was so happy to see him alive that I have forget to wipe away the tears.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?" He asked when he saw Dr. Tenma first.

Dr. Tenma took him by the shoulders and said, "You may not be Toby, but you're still my son!"

"Dad!" said Astro and stood up. In this moment Dr. Tenma hugged him. But heart begun to beat loud.

Astro was alive! He was alive!

Dr. Tenma released Astro as Stone's men advanced, weapons at the ready, and cried, "Now, fly, fly!"

Astro looked shocked at him.

"But... what's with you?" He asked. I stepped next to Dr. Tenma.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." I said with a smile. Astro looked amazed at me.

"Romi..." But then he snapped the handcuffs and crashed through the ceiling. Dr. Tenma looked surprised at me.

"Romi? Is this your real name?" He asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just used it." I answered and looked around to Stone. The soliders crashed through the glass and pointed with their guns at Dr. Tenma. I pushed him away when they shoot off. They just hit the shield and the attack repelled on them. The weird warmth filled my body again and I felt very good.

All the solidiers fell down to the ground and now just stood Stone and Elefun here. Stone was mad now. He went along to an other table and grabbed the red core.

No, not again.

"Stop..." Shouted Dr. Elefun and tried to stop Stone. I run to Stone, but he already placed the red core into the peacekeeper.

"Red core loaded." He said. This time I wasn't scared, but I stopped because the peacekeeper suck Stone and some weapons of the solidiers in before he disappeard out and leave a big hole in the wall behind.

"We have to stop it! Or it'll destroy whole Metro City!" Shouted Dr. Tenma. But I already was on the way down to the streets.

**Chapter 5, finally. It slowly went to the final. But I'll make an second story to this... a continue.**

**Please comment and sorry for grammatical faults.**


	6. I'm not the person you thought

**Chapter ****6**

**I'm not the person you thought**

When I arrived down on the streets I looked around. All the humans were escaping. And soon I saw why.

The peacekeeper had grown a much. He had suck weapons and an air ship. He was as tall as one of the highest building in Metro City. And it was more than thousand meters.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I heard the voice of the peacekeeper through the buildings. "Where are you, rainbow girl?"

_Rainbow girl?_

He was searching for me.

Nyah, I really have had luck in the last days.

Suddenly the 'Spirit of Freedom' like Stone had called him before rose out of a plume of smoke and turned around towards me.

but a great hand appeared behind the ship and came crashing down on a nearby building, crushing it and sucking it in.

"Ah, there you are." it said, pointed the ship—which was actually its left arm—at me and opened fire.

I avoid it with a great jump left. It was funny because I jumped high into the air and land on a balcony. Maybe it was because of the warmth around my heart or I was – like Hamegg had said – really not human. And not a robot.

The peacekeeper's face turned around to me and it looked with his dangerous eyes at me.

"Give me the rainbow core." It said and out of his mouth came machine pistols.

_Rainbow core? _I haven't something like that! But the warmth inside of me get stronger. It begun to nerve me.

Suddenly something laid around my waist and I flew up into the air. Surprised, I looked around and... it was Astro.

"How... When..." I was speechless because he touched me. He brought me to the roof of the Ministry of Science.

"Everything all right?" Asked Astro and looked worried at me. I nod.

The peacekeeper followed us and opened again a fire.

Astro barely dodged the blast, and shot off down the roadway away from this monster, explosions and fire following him close behind. I followed the location where he was.

His arms straightened and transformed into a pair of blaster guns. My mouth opened and don't wanted to close.

Wow, he can do something like this? That's cool.

Astro fired but he wasn't braced for the kick which the peacekeeper had crushed into him and Astro was thrown back.

The shot must have made contact, because the giant robot roared at him_. _Astro recovered in time to see the Spirit of Freedom aimed at him again. Ducking behind some buildings, he flew closer before breaking out into the open, guns blazing, but the monster seemed unaffected by them. He got too close and a giant hand slammed him into the street below, but he quickly tunnelled behind the Peacekeeper, bursting out and flipping the great thing onto a nearby building, crushing the structure.

"This city elected me!" It punched its left hand into a building. "I own it!" The right hand hit another, and the Peacekeeper rapidly doubled in height and became even more massive as the buildings shrank away to nothing.

I had luck that the building wasn't the Ministry of Science. It was the neighboor building.

But... why was the peacekeeper suddenly talking like Stone? Maybe because it had suck him with the adaptive technology in.

"Hey! I'm voting for Eduard Thyme again!" Shouted Astro. He flew before a big building.

Oh, yes. The votings are soon again. If someone other will be voted than my father, he'll be the head of Metro City and my father won't be the king. Just the minister or something like this.

The massive robot took an angry swing at him, but he dodged so that the fist hit the building, which then toppled onto the Peacekeeper, apparently crushing it.

There was a great gust of wind which let me fell back on my butt. The worsest was that I couldn't fight against the peacekeeper.

Assuming that he had defeated the Peacekeeper, he took a bow, but was immediately grabbed from behind by an immense hand. The Peacekeeper chuckled and drew him closer.

Now I couldn't wait. I stood up and run. When my first step was in the air I was ready to fell down but this ain't happened.

I stood in the air!

How cool was that!

I raced to the monster, down to his feet. I don't know if this would help, but the great warmth inside of me told me this, I kicked it's right leg with so much power I could bring into the attack. The leg made a cracking sound and was thrown off far away.

I smiled victorious. So Astro wasn't just the one with the unusual powers. But he was a robot and I was human...

This puzzled me.

The peacekeeper lean forward to grab me, but in this moment something fired into his eye. I looked around. From Astro's butt came out guns which fired into the monster's eye.

The peacekeeper stumbled and the peacekeeper dropped Astro.

He regained flight control, but had to watch as the guns disappeared. "I've got machine-guns in my butt?" he marvelled.

Then he turned around to me and saw me standing in the air.

"Since when are you able to do this?" He asked. I give a shrug with my shoulders.

"I was asking myself, too." I said.

Suddenly the monster robot swung a building at him like a baseball bat. He was driven through two buildings and onto a street over a half kilometre away, tearing it up and leaving him stunned and damaged. He watched helplessly as the Peacekeeper bore down on him, crushing whatever was in its way. I followed him quickly but then my hand was grabbed and I sat between Cora, Zane and the twins in a car.

"Oh... guys! What are you doing here?" I asked. Cora smiled.

"We came to rescue you two." She answered. I smiled back. That was nice from them. To rescue us after we have layed.

Suddenly Cora reached her arm out and lifted Astro into the car.

"Astro?" I asked. Astro blink and looked around.

"Romie..." He stopped and looked around again. "Who's driving?"

I looked around, too. Now I have realized it, too. Who's driving?

Trash can barked from the driver's seat, and we all panicked. It struggled with the controls for a moment before Zane shoved it aside.

We swept past the Peacekeeper's head and raced away, the great robot tearing after them and taking swipes at us.

Just as we started to gain some distance, there was a massive electrical explosion: The Peacekeeper had run into the central power station.

Astro looked at his arm and then up to the Peacekeeper and flew out of the car.

But the peacekeeper was quicklier and absorb Astro. But then he flew back into a bulding. I followed him and run through the air into the building.

It was the Ministry of Science.

"Toby!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Tenma ran over to him from the car hovering at the far edge of the open floor.

Astro turned to look. "Dad!" he cried, but it was too much, and he stumbled. His father caught him before he could fall, and he asked, "I don't understand. Why didn't it absorb me?"

I looked a bit jealous at him. His father had came to help him. But my father don't think it's necessary to help me.

"Because it can't. If the red and blue cores come together, well, you both die." Answered Dr. Tenma. I looked over to the peacekeeper. It went around the buildings and searched for me.

But Astro was the weakness of the peacekeeper... no I couldn't think about this!

"Come on, son," said Tenma, and encouraged him to stand. He did, but his body still complained noisily. His father drew him toward the car. "We need to get far away."

Dr. Tenma didin't look at me, he just went over with Astro to the car. I look over to the peacekeeper again and sigh.

"Wait!" Shouted Astro and I looked around. Astro ripped somehow Dr. Tenma's hold off and looked over to me. But I ignored him and looked shocked at the red eye of the Peacekeeper which had see me now.

"Here you are." Said the Peacekeeper and grabbed me. He lifted me up into the air and hold me tight to him. "Give me the rainbow core."

I looked amazed at him.

"I haven't it!" I shouted.

"Don't try to trick me!" He shouted and throw me away. The peacekeeper gave too much power into it and I couldn't get hold somewhere. But then Astro appeard and catched me.

I couldn't breathe anymore and tried to get some breathe.

"Where's your little friend?" Asked suddenly the peacekeeper. I asked myself who he was asking when someone burst into tears. It was Widget. I get some breathe again and stood now with Astro on the roof of the Ministry of Science.

"Tell me where she's hiding! Tell me!" Shouted the peacekeeper. It had a car in his hand and shake it. In the car were Cora, Zane and the twins. I stumbled over to the edge of the roof.

"You hear me? Where is she?"

"We have to go." I heard Dr. Tenma saying. He flew with the car up to the roof. I looked around to Dr. Tenma.

"Dr. Tenma... do you know what the rainbow core is?" I asked.

"I do. Elefun told me about this. It's a mystical and legendary core made out of the last rainbow which had appeard on the Surface. It had a special skill. Because of this skill the robots want to have the core." He explained. "But why do you want to know it?"

I knew why I want know it. I saw suddenly a baby covered in a white blanket. It had gold blonde hair and a tanned skin. It was crying. On it's chest lay a core which glint in all the colors of the rainbow. The rainbow core.

It begun to enter the baby's chest and I heard an unfamiliar voice saying, "Rainbow core sealed. Took Romie away now."

Ok, that was creepy, but I know something now. The baby was me. The rainbow core had been sealed inside me for an unknown cause.

"This is it." Suddenly Astro said and turned to Dr. Tenma. "This is what I was created for. This is my destiny."

"Toby! Now!" Shouted Dr. Tenma and pointed at the car, but Astro shouted his head.

"I'm sorry, but this is who I am. Onward and upward ... Dad." He wanted to fly away, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." I said. I won't life anymore when he was death. I would make suicide or let a robot kill me. But I won't stay in this world... without him.

"No, Romie, you..."

But I interrupted him.

"They want to have something from me! When I'm death, they won't attack Metro City again!"

I couldn't tell him that I was loving him. I just couldn't. Something inside me stopped me from doing this.

Astro just looked for a moment at me before he put his arm around my waist and shot off towards the peacekeeper.

Dr. Tenma was calling desperately after Astro.

We flew directly into the peacekeeper and I couldn't feel nothing first. But then the pain appeard. It felt like a million needles flewing through me.

I looked around to Astro and saw that he was watching me... and smiled. Then he closed his eyes and I did the same like he. I closed my eyes and felt a burst before everything turn into darkness.

**This is the last chapter of _this_ stroy. I hope you've enjoyed it and please comment.**


End file.
